


So No One Told You Life Was Gonna Be This Way

by Confused_Turtle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A lot of kinks are just mentioned but not acted upon, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blindfolds, Bottle episode trope, But pretty close lmao, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Español | Spanish, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), I'll probably throw in a few friends references, Kinda like little snippets in time between klance but in order, Like each chap probs couldn't be read as a stand alone, M/M, Mutual pining but they don't know that at first shhh, Not much flow, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), alien planets, beach fic trope, future smut maybe lmao idek, hiatus?, keith is kinky af, lance is cute af, public humiliation kink, swimmer Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Turtle/pseuds/Confused_Turtle
Summary: "“Ugh, I haven’t been able to get this amount of sun in ag-es.” Lance nearly moans and Keith has to keep himself in check. The blue paladin flops down on the hot sand, promptly covering his back in the grains because of his still wet skin. Lance glistens under the red glow of the sun for Keith’s viewing, entirely too wet and entirely too hot. Holy shit, Keith get yourself together. When did you get so weak? You’re the red lion’s pilot, you’re strong and independent and—Lance props himself up with his arms supporting him from behind; His head tilted back; his neck entirely exposed; his lips parted in the sexiest moan—Fucked.You’re fucked."





	1. I'll Be There For You: Prologue

{Prologue}

I'll Be There For You

 

 

Keith wasn’t quite sure when it had happen.

 

It may have been sudden; it may have been a slow decline into the inevitable pit of _Lance_ , however when the realization hit, it hit hard.

 

The red paladin had been, as usual, minding his own business; getting a little extra training time in, when Lance had oh-so-rudely interrupted. Typically, Keith would be annoyed, he’d tell Lance off and they’d banter back and forth for a bit before Keith would retire to his room in a huff.

 

Typically.

 

However when Lance stalked in sporting a slightly irritated look, Keith’s arms nearly buckle at his 51st push up. The red paladin swallowed as he watched the other boy, he seemed tense as he sighed in annoyance.

 

“Fight me, Keith.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes, “Lance, what—”

 

Lance had begun to walk up to him now, brow furrowed. “I mean spar with me.” He says as if it clarified everything. With a huff, Keith lifted himself off the ground, wiping sweat from the back of his neck. He decides it useless to argue with the boy.

 

“Uh, sure…” 

 

Lance ditched his jacket before suddenly throwing a sloppy punch. Naturally Keith’s mind would begin to critique Lance’s form, his agility, his stance, however all he could focus on was the frustrated look dawning the blue paladin's features. An uncharacteristic frown pulled at his lips; Lance always fought with a feral-like grin. Too loud and with fire. He was acting... strange...

 

Keith avoided the blow easily and brought his unclenched fists up to his face, going on the defense momentarily before striking back. His fist made contact with Lance’s exposed side and the boy skidded back. Lance gulped in a lung full of air as he pounced in retaliation, swiping here and there at Keith’s head, never quite landing his hits. Suddenly he fought as if he wanted to get hurt, as if he were trying to punish himself. It was clumsy and without care. Like a ticking time bomb, he was going to explode some time or another.

 

Keith recognizes the overwhelming look of frustration upon Lance’s face, and forgets how to breathe for a fraction of a second. Lance was tense, with that form the boy would tire in minutes. Keith was… kind of concerned. Lance may not be at his level in hand to hand combat just yet, but he had technique, and currently all that technique was being thrown out the window. He seemed to be easily irritable, his temper boiling just below the surface. Every missed shot, his jaw clenched; every stumble and his nails dug into his palms more than necessary. Keith wasn’t this observant, however, Lance’s body had always been more truthful than his words. Sometimes his smile was a little too tight, fists clenched; eyes a little too sad. Keith honestly didn’t know who Lance was trying to impress by suppressing himself, keeping his legitimate thoughts and emotions at bay…

 

And Keith, honest to God, didn’t really hate Lance. Hate was too strong a word, it left a sour taste in his mouth. Their relationship wasn’t even much of a rivalry per say anymore either… More just, subtle jibes at each other. He didn’t like to admit it but they pushed each other to be better in a way. And yeah, he was annoying and cocky and such a damn _flirt_ , but that was exactly what made Lance, _Lance_. He liked to think that team Voltron was a bit of a dysfunctional family. Weird and a little broken, but good.

 

Keith blocked Lance’s off kilter punch with his forearm before taking the wrist connected to said fist with his other hand. He pushed forward, sending them both reeling towards the cold floor, Keith’s weight trapping Lance to the ground, his thighs on either side of the boy. They thrashed about a little more before Lance seemed to give up, his head knocking against the floor of the training room as he closed his eyes. Lance… Lance didn’t simply _accept_ defeat.

 

Keith struggled to speak at first, he could never quite find his words in these sorts of situations. He took a breath and sighed out in frustration at the conflicted look on Lance’s face.  
“Lance, what’s wrong with you?” He demanded, concern subconsciously leaking into his abrasive choice of words.

 

Lance’s brows furrowed together, his expression almost pained. The boy finally opened his eyes to find a frustrated Keith atop of him, his hands no longer gripping Lance as hard as they had before. Lance opened his mouth to speak, only to have a choked sound exit his throat.

 

“I-I’m fine, man,” He spoke in a broken sort of way.

 

Keith, leaned back, still seated on Lance’s torso and looking incredibly unconvinced. He sure as hell didn’t _look_ fine.

 

“No you’re not,” The red paladin found himself responding, always direct and to the point. “You’re angry. I’m not gonna ask again, Lance. What’s wrong?”

 

Lance looked surprised for a second before turning his head to the side, “I’m- I’m just a little homesick I guess…” muttered out the boy, so quiet Keith barely caught it.

 

Keith slumped a little bit, taken back by the response. “Oh…” He trailed off as he chewed the inside of his lip. He lifted himself off Lance before lending a hand out to the other boy. Lance took his hand and slowly stood up, still looking at the ground.

 

“We’re all kind of homesick, Lance.” Keith begins as he tugs at Lance’s hand a little bit, making the blue paladin look up at him. Lance’s mouth forms a small ‘O’ and he gives a weak smile.

 

“I guess everyone else would be homesick too…” Lance looks down once more, bringing up the hand that Keith wasn’t holding to rub at his arm. “It’s just, I don’t know why I’m even telling you this, but I have this huge family back at home and- and I’m not really used to the lack of…. Noise…? Or just the general neatness there is here? I’m used to cluttered messes and houses too small to fit ten people, and just- just bodies and presences. It’s stupid, I know—”

 

“No, it’s not... I don’t really get it—but if it’s affecting you, it’s not stupid.” Keith states firmly, his gaze unwavering. He was sure on this subject. He’d always dreamed of being among the stars but now he’s realized it’s not really worth all the hype. It was… lonely in a sense. Not like when his was alone in the dessert, because he knew that the nearest town wasn’t too far; people weren’t ever too far. This was entirely different. No one for miles, nothing but space. And they couldn’t go back, not until this was over.

 

Keith understood in a sense and he didn’t in others. He didn’t know what he was doing, none of them really did, and there was no guide lines as to how one goes about saving the universe. He didn’t know how to make Lance feel better, yet the look on the boy’s face as he glanced back up at Keith through his lashes made Keith’s heart stutter. It made the area of his skin divide by two, too tight on his body.

 

So he tugged Lance forward, embracing him. For a moment, Lance’s arms remained stiff by his side in shock. Slowly his hands came around to grasp at the back of Keith’s shirt. Keith's arms clung to Lance's torso, wrapped around him like some sort of koala, as Lance nosed his way into the crook of his neck. There was a sniffle and a small hiccup before he felt Lance’s tears begin to soak through his shirt, he could feel the blue paladin’s hands clenching and unclenching at the material of his shirt, working out his frustrations.

 

Keith didn’t just hug people. If anything he’d rather avoid physical contact with others unless they were sparring. Something about random touching left a crick in his neck and a lingering stiffness to the rest of his body. It just didn’t really sit right with him.

 

But this felt right, it felt like somehow Keith could squeeze all the sadness out of Lance, as if maybe he could make it better, and instead of the uncomfortable feeling that typically stayed behind with hugging, Keith only felt warm. Like maybe he did something good.

 

When Lance pulled back, the look in his eyes shot Keith straight through to his core. His eyes were still rimmed red and glassy, yet a smile, a genuine Lance smile, tugged up at the corners of his lips. Keith felt as if he’d just been punched in the stomach.

 

“Thanks, Keith,” He practically whispered.

 

The red paladin’s eyes widened minutely as he dropped his hands from around Lance, scratching at his neck awkwardly. “No problem,” He shot out quickly.

 

Lance’s brows raised for a moment, “No really, I needed that even though you’re… well, Keith.” Lance chuckled softly. Keith gulped as he uttered the words, his entire body going numb for a second before he felt himself begin to heat up.

 

“Uh-uh, yeah…” He laughed awkwardly, tugging at the hairs at the base of his neck as punishment. Stupid, stupid, stupid…

 

God why was he so pretty when he cried? Wasn’t that fucked up to think someone was pretty when they cried? Walls crumbled to the ground, he looked so damn fragile, tear streaked face and faintly shaky hands. Most of all his smile, his smile remained candid and ready to fall. But it didn’t. Sometimes Keith forgot that they were all human. And humans were inexplicably easy to break; yet they was also so resilient.

 

  
Lance was honest, easily broken and strong all at the same time. Lance was human.

 

Shit.

 

Lance was human, and cute, and _really_ pretty. Lance was witty and actually incredibly smart. Lance was- was standing right in front of him.

 

Oh fuck.

 

He was so screwed.


	2. It's Seems Like you're Always Stuck In Second Gear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bottle episode trope in which team Voltron gets stuck on a beach-like alien planet. Also, Keith's obsessed with Lance's hips, it takes a small toll on him.

{Chapter one}

It Seems Like you're Always Stuck In Second Gear

 

 

Once again, Keith wasn’t quite sure how he’d gotten himself here. The whole day had taken a rather drastic turn at one point.

 

Currently being pushed into his own bed, wrapped around Lance like his life depended on it, he sure as hell hadn’t expected his day to go _anything_ like this.

 

His toes curled in the utmost pleasure with that damn perfect boy sucking on his neck before trailing down, down, down… God, did he just whimper? Lance was whispering the absolute dirtiest things against his heated skin, Keith was almost absolutely sure he wasn’t coming back from this. Alive, that is.

 

Yeah, _nothing_ like this.

 

Being of half Galran origins, all of Keith’s senses were heightened. Smell, sight, taste, you name it. However, something Keith had never quite accounted for was just how sensitive to touch he was.

 

And Lance’s touch was just so god damn _good_.

 

 

_EARLIER THAT DAY._

 

Keith’s toes squished in the wet sand by the oceanic body of water before them. Pidge stands to his left, hands on their hips as they let a small ‘huh’.

 

“Well this is one god damn bitch of an unsatisfactory situation.” They huff out with a small pout twisting at their lips. Lance gives a guffaw from Keith’s right.

 

“What are you talking about?” Lance demands, clearly baffled.

 

“You mean other than the fact that we’re stuck on this planet with zero communication back to our space castle or our lions at all?” Pidge responds as they shoot him a look.

 

Lance makes a ‘pssshh’ noise as he rolls his eyes at his fellow smaller paladin “Look, Allura’ll get to us somehow—you know with us still having to save the universe and all— and there’s nothing we can really do. I mean this entire planet is practically beach! And Coran said that this place’s been uninhabited for decades; so I say we make the most of it! We’re due for a vacation anyways.” The blue paladin finishes with a large grin before his gaze returns to the clear water lapping at their feet.

 

“I don’t really think war lets us take vacations, Lance.” Shiro begins from behind as he looks about the beach covered alien planet. The four other paladin look behind them to find Shiro returning from his small scouting of the place, seemingly stumped with his arms crossed. “However, Lance does make a fair point, we can’t really do anything. There seems to be some kind of energy barrier the previous civilization that once roamed this planet set up against the Galra. It’s blocking our signals. We’ll just have to tough it out until Allura and Coran manage to find us.” He explains reluctantly and Lance lets out a whoop of giddiness as he begins to shed his clothes.

 

“What are you even doing, Lance?” Questions Hunk before plopping himself down in the drier sand a little further away from the water. Lance pauses in the unceremonious ditching of his clothes and turns back to the rest of the paladins sporting a dubious look.

 

“You can’t tell me we’re stuck on this beautiful beach planet and you guys _aren’t_ going to swim?” Keith rolls his eyes at the tanned boy, of whom has already ridded himself of his shirt, his hand on his hip of which was cocked to the side. Since when did Lance have such a slim... waist? Keith gulped.

 

“Whatever, party-poopers. _I’m_ going to swim, I used to live by the ocean, s’practically my element.” Lances declares before wadding into the cool water and simply diving in in his shorts once he was deep enough, his back muscles rippling with every forwards stroke through the water. “The water feels great, guys! Hop in!” Only thing was, Lance didn’t simply swim; he glided through the water, his body slicing through it with an easy precision. Keith had to release the shuddering breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding.

 

Ugh, shit.

 

 

 

The red star currently dipped halfway below the horizon, mirroring a dancing fire of reds and oranges across the water. Slowly but surely, the temperature began to dip with the setting star. It was quite calming, the planet. The days were considerably longer, seeing as they’d arrived in what had to have been the noon equivalent of said planet, yet it seemed to drag on significantly longer than a regular earth day.

 

Or maybe it was just Keith.

 

Of course the ambiance of the entire too-long setting of the star was ruined rather quickly by a certain newly freckled boy.

 

“Ugh, I haven’t been able to get this amount of sun in _ag_ -es.” Lance nearly moans and Keith has to keep himself in check. The blue paladin flops down on the hot sand, promptly covering his back in the grains because of his still wet skin. Lance glistens under the red glow of the sun for Keith’s viewing, entirely too wet and entirely too hot. Holy shit, Keith get yourself _together_. When did you get so weak? You’re the red lion’s pilot, you’re strong and independent and—

 

Lance props himself up with his arms supporting him from behind; His head tilted back; his neck entirely exposed; his lips parted in the sexiest moan—

 

Fucked.

 

You’re _fucked_.

 

The sound that escapes Lance’s mouth sends Keith’s brain into overdrive. His highly sensitivity hearing and seeing picking up every little thing. The way Lance’s voice seems to be a little raspy from his swim workout; how his throat vibrates with the sound, fully on display for Keith and _Keith only_. An abrupt feeling of predatory possession spreads throughout his body. He, in that moment, wanted to do nothing more than make Lance fall apart in his hands, have him screaming _Keith_ as if his life were dependent on it. His hands twitch at his sides, taking in fistfuls of sand as his mind whispered _‘mine’_.

 

What the _fuck_.

 

Keith knew his little crush had progressively been getting worse with time, however he hadn’t thought it was this bad. He hadn’t thought it would get so bad that it’d cause the… _other_ side of him to strike through his thoughts.

 

Lance turns to Keith with a smirk, “Not going in are you Mr. I-think-I’m-better-than-everyone-else?”

 

“Not everyone, just you.” Keith retorts a little too quickly; a little too defensively as Lance’s voice snaps him back to reality, attempting to exude an easy (bitchy) exterior that was definitely _not_ how he felt at the moment. Especially with Lance looking at him like that. Was Lance even aware he could win the best fuck-me-eyes contest without a hitch?

 

They’d been on the rather hot planet for a while now and Keith had come to shed his jacket and boots. The heat causing himself to become sticky, making his black sun-absorbing shirt cling to him.

 

“Well if you’re so much better than me at everything, than why don’t you prove it and beat me in a swimming competition?” Lance provokes as he leans towards Keith with an alluring grin. Keith’s thoughts come to a screeching halt when Lance’s gaze darts to his lips and then back up for a fraction of a second. _Yes, please._

 

Wait. _No_.

 

Jesus, couldn’t the gay thoughts just like—take five or something? Because they were _killing_ him right now.

 

“Fine.” Keith spits, his internal horny teenager expressing itself externally as anger. Good job, Keith. Miscommunication’s always key in any bond you’ve ever had with any other living breathing being. Lance, however, doesn’t seem surprised by the strange behaviour and leaves Keith slightly perplexed as he stalks off to the water once more. The sun kissed boy turns back to stare at Keith expectantly. He breathes in and then out to calm himself before shedding his sweat dampened shirt and getting up to join Lance at the disturbingly clear water’s edge. The blue paladin stared him down until he reached the water. Once both boys were of good enough distance to dive in and begin the race, Lance positons himself in some sort of stance as if he’d been doing this since he was born; which he very well may have considering how well he swam and just how relaxed he seemed to look in the transparent water.

 

“We’ll swim all the way to that rock and back,” Lance points at the rock protruding just above the water as Keith ties his hair up so it doesn’t get in his way. “Ok, on my count. One, two—”

 

Keith doesn’t allow Lance to finish before diving into the water. He can hear Lance’s sputters of indignation just as he himself slices through the water to join the other paladin with ease. The water feels blissfully cool against Keith’s skin, a nice change from the sticky heat he’d previously refused to budge from. Keith opens his eyes to make sure he’s not swimming into any weird alien fish however immediately regrets his decision. Not because of the sudden stinging in his eyes, no, Keith chose that exact moment to look to his left. To his left swam Lance, his cheeks puffed out in concentration—which was pretty cute—and his entire body rolling with the waves. Specifically: his hips.

 

Lance didn’t swim like Keith, of whom batted both his legs in unison with his swinging arms. No, Lance swam a bit like a fish, utilizing his entire body in several rolls, his hips punctuating the whole thing as his arms came up to glide through the water. Like—like one of those weird folktale creatures from back on earth, what were they called? Mermaids? Yeah, Lance swam like a mermaid. It was weird and different.

 

But _fuck_ was it hot.

 

Well, all things considered, Lance could probably burp the entire alphabet nowadays and Keith would still find it endearing some way or another. He’d be disgusted, but still.

 

Keith’s sharp gaze picks of the smooth rolls of Lance’s hips, the way his back muscles flex beautifully with the movements of his arms. Keith could only imagine those how hot those hands would be around his throat. Scalding he hoped. Wait, no. Dammit, Keith.

 

Lance truly did have a swimmer’s body, though. Sleek, lean and _blisteringly_ _hot_. Stop. God, how was Lance so sensual while swimming? What was his secret?

 

Of course this, in tow, is what caused Keith to lose the race.

 

“I, Lance McClain, have finally beaten _the_ Keith Kogane at something!” Keith watches Lance let out a hoot of glee as he drags himself out of the water and beings to victory dance about.

 

Oh god.

 

If Keith thought Lance swimming was bad, Lance dancing was going to be the absolute death of him because holy. Mother. Fucking. Shit.

 

In hindsight, Keith really should have remembered that Lance already mentioned his mother was a part-time dance teacher…

 

The blue paladin moved his hips in circles along with the rest of his upper body. His arms pump into the air with his newfound victory and Keith feels himself heating up even more than before, a fresh blush spreading high across his cheekbones, ears and neck. Lance bounced up to Keith, of whom had seated himself in the wet sand, looking at the ground and trying with all his might not to watch those undeniably sinful hips. The blue paladin’s lips spread into the largest grin Keith had ever seen.

 

“Hey, look dude I know it must feel pretty terrible to lose, but don’t beat yourself up too much. I mean it’s _me_ , like did you really think you could win at swimming against _the_ Lan—” Lance began in a triumphant tone before Keith shot up like a bullet and promptly pushed Lance to the ground in a flustered bout of _“oh my god, oh my god, oh my god”_.

 

“Woah, Keith! What the fuck?” Lance shouts heatedly after landing on his ass in the shallow water, waves lapping at his back. At this angle, the slowly setting sun (Or rather, star Keith guesses. Considering this isn’t earth.) hits the boy just right, illuminating his muscles and facial features perfectly; his mouth ajar in some forgotten insult.

 

Keith was a full body blusher and he hated it. His chest was spotted with pink and almost the entirety of his face was a glowing red. The tops of his ears were dusted a light pink as well, all the way down to his neck. As Lance looks up at the red paladin (literally) in near awe of just how red someone could become, Keith looks away in embarrassment, his arms crossed. Oh. _Oh_. Lance smirks.

 

Getting up, the tanned boy makes his way up to Keith. “Come on, you little baby what’re you all embarrassed about? Losing? No, that couldn’t possibly be it. Hmmm.” Hums the teasing boy, stopping close, _too close_ , to Keith.

 

 _“¿Crees que soy sexy, Keith? Hmmm?”_ He questions in a sultry like tone, causing Keith to blush even more if it were possible. Lance’s hands come up to just barely graze Keith’s sides, his body practically towering over the only slightly shorter boy somehow. Keith has to suppress a shudder at the electric shock Lance’s hands send shooting down his spine. Usually Lance only reverted to his first language when he was pissed, or extremely anxious; muttering small things to himself in Spanish. He was _clearly_ neither of those at the moment.

 

“W-what?” Keith attempts to demand as he still avoids Lance’s gaze, however it only ends up coming across as high pitched and not at all scary. The only word Keith recognizes in that sentence is ‘sexy’ and he has no idea as to why Lance would be using it in regard to him. Maybe it means something else in Spanish? Like—like some insult about his hair? Yeah. Yeah—

 

Jesus fuck, Lance was practically burning holes into his body with that damn heated gaze. Lance’s eyes were doing something to him, especially with the fact that his pupils were blown wide and Keith knew what that meant— _he knew_. All he could think was _he knows, he knows, dear god he knows Keith has a big fat gay crush on him_. Suddenly Keith feels a burst of anger and anxiety in chest. It was all happening way too fast, so fast it seemed his brain didn’t have enough time to register anything before he opened his stupid mouth.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” He barks with a sudden venom he wasn’t even aware he possessed. Keith shoves the other paladin away from him and he doesn’t need a second glance to know Lance is hurt; confused. The red paladin turns on his heal quickly, trying to get away from Lance. Far, far away. Keith grinds his teeth in frustration. Dammit, he always does this, always ends up keeping his distance; because that means he can be alone and alone means safe. He can choose to be alone and therefore has somewhat control over the situation. This- this was just, god, it was so _out_ of his control. He wasn’t sure if he liked it, it made him uneasy.

 

Keith hears Lance’s hurried footsteps coming his way and he barely has any time to turn around and maybe try to apologize before he himself is pushed to the ground. Before his ass can hit the sand however, Keith decides that for once, he’ll take someone down with him. Grappling at Lance’s wet shorts for purchase, Keith pulls Lance down atop of him.

 

“What the fuck, Keith?! Seriously are you just the king of mixed signals or something?!” Lance stresses, suddenly very pissed off; at least, a lot more than he should be. Keith attempts to respond however finds himself incapable of doing so with those damn hips pressed snug into his. Struggling and writhing under Lance only spurs the oddly pretty boy to hold both Keith’s arms above his head. He should be able to get out of this easily, after all he did have more muscle tone than Lance. However it seemed as if entire body was failing him at the moment. Keith remembered not long ago being in the exact same situation however their roles reversed. The red paladin, currently very flustered; very anxious and very, very turned on by Lance’s show of dominance, very simply: _can not respond._

 

“I- I, Um,” Keith tries to squeeze out, however all his strength and anger seem to have left him in once large swoop as Lance decides to hold Keith in place primarily with his hips—Dammit why did god hate him? Fuck, _fuck!_ Keith gives a strangled sort of whimper when Lance accidentally applied a little more pressure to his hips in attempt to push himself up to get a better view of the other paladin. Keith _knows_ he’s getting hard, and hell if he can’t get Lance off in time there’s gonna be trouble. Lance’s eyes go wide with realization, he rolls his hips ‘accidentally’ once more, causing Keith to throw his head to the side and partially expose his neck at the same time. _So sensitive._

 

Keith bites his lip hard and he can taste the metallic tang of blood in his mouth as he tries to shove down the moan on the brink of escaping his lips. Everything abruptly seems to stop when Lance lowers himself down upon his neck.

 

 _“¿Te hago caliente, Keith?”_ Lance asks, the vibrations of his voice against Keith’s neck sending sharp jolts of pleasure to his core. Lance’s voice was much deeper than before, raspier. If Keith had a little chub before he sure as hell was at half-mast now. The Latin derived language rolled so perfectly off his tongue and into Keith’s scrambled mind, further hindering the boy from responding.

 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ Holy shit, that was so sexy. Lance speaking to him and him alone in Spanish made him want Lance to do things to him he _definitely_ should not want. Things he woke up desperate for in the middle of the night. Things that he found himself fucking into his hand, imagining it was Lance’s pretty little mouth, Lance’s annoyingly hot hands, Lance’s perfect fucking eyes; staring up at him as if he were sin itself. However instead of voicing these thoughts, he, of course being Keith, stutters out a small, “Uh-um, I- what. What does that mean?”

 

He was stuttering.

 

Stuttering.

 

When he finally looks straight into Lance’s eyes he feels himself melting in to a complete puddle of goo. It seemed stuttering wasn’t his only problem.

 

“I said,” Lance begins with his lips back on Keith’s neck, slowly traveling up until his ear with every passing word. “Do. I. Make. You. Horny?” Lance nips at the skin just below Keith’s ear, abusing the spot with his teeth.

 

Keith wants to die. He wants to die right now.

 

His brain inherently hadn’t registered the fact that Lance seemed to be interested, _highly_ interested. All Keith could do now was respond. Not verbally, of course.

 

He can feel Lance smirking against him as Keith arches into him subconsciously. His oddly smooth lips on Keith’s neck were making him want the beautifully tanned boy badly. Lance knows how to rile him up somehow; how to make him feel hot. Keith hated that. He hated it so much but god if it didn’t make him feel wanted. All he wanted to do right now was bury his head into the crook of Lance’s neck and just stay there, wait until he brought him somewhere else and made him _feel_. Lance’s neck and collar bones smelled of home. Lance smelled like the woods in the morning, Lance smelled of campfire smoke and that stupid old spice he uses. Lance smelled of all the things that grounded him. All things real. It should make him feel sick but it only makes him feel like he belongs.

 

To be quite honest Keith was taking that whole home is a person thing to heart.

 

And he guesses that’s always been it. That’s always been what’s drawn him to Lance. The fact that Lance should make him feel sick, make him disgusted and revolted but all Keith feels is at home. Especially now. Now that Lance’s caught on to Keith’s little (big) crush. Now that he’s probably realized that all those glares, all those insults no longer have any real bite to them, Keith’s just _really_  gay for him. He’s not repulsed, no he’s fighting back; he’s flirting back. And God, if it isn’t the hottest thing Keith’s ever witnessed.

 

Oh.

 

Lance is—he’s? Flirting back?

 

Wow, that… that took him a while.

 

Keith wasn’t sure if it was the fact that Lance was continuously sucking at the junction of his neck, or rolling his pelvis into Keith’s, or maybe it had been the whole romantic-y scene in general with the setting sun and beach. But he got there, oh he got there and he was never coming back.

 

Keith wanted to flip him over and roll his own hips into Lance’s. Give the boy a taste of his own medicine. Make him putty in his hands; _begging_. Keith wanted to lick and suck every single inch exposed to him and more. He wanted—no, needed to taste Lance, all of him. However he also wanted Lance to push him into the sand and ravish him until he was screaming mercy. Keith can only assume his human heritage and Galran origins seem to fighting for dominance in his mind at the moment because he’s is entirely too conflicted to act. Caught between two extremes.

 

So Lance does instead.

 

Lance places both his arms on either sides of Keith, fists at his head, and instead of the smashing of lips Keith had expected from Lance, the boy surprises him by slowly lowering himself atop of him. His eyes dart towards Keith’s for some sort of affirmation and he can only assume the lust in his eyes and the never ending stare is enough to spur Lance on. Their lips touch in a chaste kiss briefly and they pull apart. However quick to come back, Lance began to kiss Keith. Not messily, nor hard like you see in the movies; teeth clacking, noses bumping, heaving breathing. No. This was languid and soft; tender. Lance took Keith’s bottom lip in with his teeth, tugging it out and letting it go as they made eye contact, causing Keith to chase after his lips as Lance pulls back a bit. Lance’s lips were pliant and warm, moving against his own as if they’d been doing so all his life. Keith had to fight the groan building up in him as he was absolutely consumed by Lance’s lips. God, why were they so soft? Was that even normal? Their mouths glided against each other, fit like two puzzle pieces, and slowly so did their bodies.

 

Keith was literally going to combust.

 

He’d never kissed anyone before, so the kiss was a little uncoordinated and without rhythm; however the months of pent up feelings and sexual frustrations seemed to smooth over that little bit.

 

Lance kissed him like he was worth something, like he meant it. Not some heat of the moment type thing. It was—it made him feel special, like he was worth the time…

 

But Lance’s mouth was also very talented and Keith’s come to realize just how sensitive every single part of him is. His lips included; they tingled in delight as the paladins’ mouths overlapped and Lance pushed into him. Hands suddenly threaded through Keith’s longer locks, pulling his hair out of its ponytail and tangling his digits within the silky black hair. The not-so-subtle tugs to Keith’s scalp had the red paladin gasping into the kiss. He feels Lance smirk against his lips and Keith bites down on the offending paladin’s lower lip eliciting a pleasured groan from Lance.

 

Well, Keith hadn’t expect _that_.

 

Slowly but surely the kiss became more rough. Keith’s newfound love for making Lance moan was quite the fun if he did say so himself. Every nip, every tug and every bite had Lance melting in his hands. So Lance _liked_ being handled roughly. If this was all it took to get to Lance then Keith would’ve started slamming him into walls ages ago. And— shit wait was that why Lance always insisted on sparring with him? Just so he could get manhandled by Keith? He could only guess that that was why Lance would always book it out of there so quickly once the spar was over. He wonders if he ever got a hard on in the middle of one of their training sessions. At least he could now be comforted by the fact that they’d both been mutually pinning after each other. Tch, how ironic…

 

Lance’s tongue finally came in to play and the two battle for dominance over the kiss. What Keith hadn’t come to comprehend before, was that in his recent arousal, everything—and he meant everything—every expanse of skin was extremely, wonderfully sensitive. His tongue was on fire as it was sucked into Lance’s mouth. Keith’s arms, previously settling on Lance’s waist, now grasped at Lance’s neck the other scratching down the boy’s back. Keith broke the kiss for air.

 

“Jesus,” Keith groans out as his head swings back to hit the sand.

 

“How are you,” Lance took a second to pant. “—how are you this responsive?” The blue paladin demanded, out of breath and thoroughly turned on.

 

“My—uh, well you know how I’m part Galran?” Lance nods in affirmation. “Um, yeah uh…” Keith tries, a stuttering mess. God this was embarrassing, he was sensitive. Ugh, what a terrible thing to be.

 

Keith barely hears Lance mutter out a quick _‘cute’_ at his embarrassed attempt in explaining. The sudden pressure in Lance’s hips increased onto his and Keith squeezes his eyes shut. Or maybe it was a very, _very_ good thing. Keith was torn.

 

“Hmmm?” Lance hummed out as he rolled his hips a little, straddling the red paladin perfectly.

 

“That is—that’s, hng, definitely n-not helping me, ah.”

 

“Well what is it then?” Lances asks seriously this time and stops his ministrations, actually curious. His head tilts to the side minutely and for a second Lance reminds him of a cute little puppy.

 

“The fact that I’m… part Galran means that I’m highly sensitive to, um, like, everything? My vision’s heightened, my hearing’s great, I can smell your old spice all the way from my room and usually it’s all a little too much, I guess I just get over stimulated?” Lance’s brow furrows at that, knowing just how harsh the light can be in the castle, how loud team Voltron can get at times. “I don’t- I don’t know, I can even taste individual ingredients in food— but, uh, I hadn’t realized just how sensitive to touch I was until now…”

 

“So just how heightened is your sense of touch, then?” Lances questions, underlying tones of mischief in his voice. His gaze drops to where he’s seated (Essentially on top of Keith’s cock, to be honest) and back up again.

 

“About 10 times more than normal…” Keith barely gets out, his voice failing him. “And because I’m, well, aroused it’s not just heightened. Jesus, ugh God. I’m very… sensitive…”

 

“What do you mean?” Lance continues to prod as if he needed it spelt out for him, barely containing a grin.

 

Keith, ever to the point yet also slightly embarrassed, goes to the easiest explanation.

 

“It feels really,” Keith looks to his right, avoiding Lance’s eyes. “— _really_ good.”

 

Lance, a man of action, grins evilly and chuckles— well more like giggles into Keith’s neck and immediately latches his mouth onto Keith’s collar bones; sucking at the skin there before slowly moving up and nipping at the skin by his neck. Creating a small trail of hickey’s blossoming on the paler boy’s skin left tiny, high pitched gasps of _“Fuck. Shit. Oh god, please yes.”_ In his wake. He should probably be worried about the highly viewable places the bruises appeared to be, but for all he cared the entire planet could explode and he still wouldn’t give a fuck. At the same time, Lance wiggles his hips about, rolling and swiveling atop of Keith, leaving the red paladin a writhing mess beneath him, torn between pulling Lance towards him and shoving him away. God they were lucky the others had gone exploring for a bit. Keith didn’t even want to imagine what would happen if they all came back right now.

 

Lance finally detaches his mouth from Keith’s skin. Keith lets out a sigh, of relief or sadness, he’s not quite sure.

 

Lance eyes the paler boy with interest, “So what else turns you on? Other than my devastatingly good looks and great lips, of course.” Lance asks cheekily, dodging Keith’s fist by swinging under it and popping a kiss on his nose. Ugh, that was annoyingly sweet, he could get diabetes.

 

Keith looks away as he mumbles something into the sand. Lance raises a suspicious brow, were there actually more things about him that rendered the red paladin a mess?

 

“Didn’t quite catch that Keith…” Whispers Lance into his ear. Keith’s body is racked with shivers he simply cannot supress. He can _feel_ the vibrations against his ear. He can _hear_ the lust in his voice.

 

“When—when you speak in, um, Spanish. And you have really nice hips…” Keith responds a little louder this time, just loud enough for Lance to hear him close up. Once again, Keith blushes hard. His entire face heats and he knows it spread to the rest of his upper body already.

 

Instead of the teasing Keith had expected, he only hears Lance gulp audibly against his him.

 

“Also your hands…”

 

“My hands…?” Lance asks almost timidly into the crook of his neck.

 

“I really want them around my throat.” Keith tries a little more confidently, seeing just what exactly his little ‘quirks’ did to Lance (they’re kinks, Jesus Keith, stop being such a pansy). Keith could almost smell Lance’s arousal heightening even more as he uttered the words. Lance groans into Keith’s neck, almost growling in a sense.

 

“Jesus Fuck, Keith. Do you even know how long I’ve been pinning after you?”

 

“Feeling’s mutual.” Keith responds with a snort, letting his head fall back against the sand once more. Wow, this was so… surreal? Like, Lance—Lance likes him back? All the while Keith was dying inside every time he saw the tanned boy smile, every time Lance barely even grazed his side, Lance was thinking the same thing? If anything, Keith would’ve thought Lance hated him even more than before. This crush had begun to take a toll on him, every time Lance had so much as looked in his direction since the talk they’d had, since Keith had hugged him, Keith would lash out. Of course _now_ it was all very clear, however if they’d never gotten stuck on this magnificent planet in the first place; if this would have never happened, the two oblivious paladins would still be left pinning after each other without a clue.

 

“I’m gonna—“

 

Suddenly, Pidge bursts through the dense foliage to their left, panting. “Keith! Lance! Allura found us! Hurry up or we’ll leave— oh…” They trail off with a sly grin. “Well, maybe we _should_ leave you guys here…”

 

“No!” Lance shouts, slightly alarmed by the look donning Pidge’s features.

 

“Would it really be that bad…?” Keith mutters mostly to himself, however Lance, obviously, hears the red paladin. A slow smirk crosses his face as he lowers his head back down to Keith’s ear, seemingly wanting to tell him something. Keith raises his head up a bit to meet him halfway.

 

“Would you rather be blown against the ground, or my mattress? Hmmm?” Whispers the blue paladin as he trails a rogue finger up his side, and Keith can feel the fucker grinning before shooting up so Pidge doesn’t get any ideas. Lance scratches the back of his head awkwardly as Pidge stares holes through him before swiping up his shirt and turning back to Keith (shooting two finger guns in his direction) and running off into the forest, where the others awaited.

 

Pidge watches as Keith mouth drops open and he squints his eyes in disbelief.

 

“Motherfucker…” Trails off the red paladin as he grabs his own shirt as well, walking straight past Pidge; other things currently occupying his mind rather than the green paladin catching them.

 

“Those two…” They sigh. “Well, at least I’m getting forty GAC out of it.”

 

 

 

Once back in the castle, no matter how much Lance argued with Shiro, they’d all been forced to eat immediately. All of the paladins had gone nearly a whole earth day without eating and Space Dad™ was _not_ having it. To make sure each and every one of them ate a good enough portion of space goo, Shiro had forced them all to eat together as they would do per usual, however typically they had the _option_. Really, Shiro was very considerate of all of them, making sure they ate and slept enough.

 

However, today was not a day Keith could appreciate Shiro for his kindness. At the moment, the black paladin was possibly the biggest cock block in the entire universe.

 

Pidge had also been shooting Lance and Keith the most suggestive glances every second minute and Keith simply could not handle it. Each time Pidge took a breath to speak, Keith nearly had a mini panic attack. He was so sure Pidge would blab immediately. He knows the smaller paladin definitely bet something on them. It was simply in their nature. Keith also knew he wasn’t exactly the definition of subtle some times.

 

Attempting to supress his previous arousal so he wasn’t so damn sensitive to everything at the same time as stuffing down his anxieties, Keith struggled in simple tasks such as raising his spoon. It sure as hell didn’t help that Lance seemed to be perfectly ok with what Pidge was doing and would send even more suggestive glances across the table at them in tow. It also didn’t help that although Lance had seemed to be ignoring Keith, he had suddenly begun to graze his foot up the side of Keith’s leg during his staring contest with Pidge.

 

Keith nearly jumped up in his chair, however found it in himself to only flinch minutely. Somehow, Shiro being the observant son of a bitch that he is, picked it up.

 

“Are you okay, Keith? You look really… on edge?” Questioned the black paladin softly, his lips turned down in an apprehensive frown. The ambient chatter among the rest of the team came to a halt.

 

Lance’s foot halted its ministrations for a fraction of a second before it climbed higher up Keith’s leg, rubbing at his thigh. Keith shot Lance a withering glare from across the table.

 

“I’m fine.” Comes Keith’s strained reply as he gives Shiro a tight smile. Yeah, just fine. He wasn’t going to let Lance’s _foot_ of all things rile him up.

 

Said foot was suddenly directly on his seat, toes pushing into Keith’s crotch. The red paladin tensed before squinting across the table at Lance, daring him. Lance pushed, massaging the area with his foot as he tilted his head to the right with a tiny smirk. You know what? Keith spread his legs wide open.

 

Game on Lance.

 

 

 

It hadn’t even been five minutes and Keith was sorely regretting his decision to challenge Lance.

 

The blue paladin wasn’t simply a master with his hands but with his feet as well, and Keith was quickly developing another new kink. Lance’s big toe would trace the outline of Keith’s hard on before pushing into it with his heal, causing a gust of air to leave Keith in one swoop. He was going to explode. It shouldn’t feel this good. It really shouldn’t.

 

_But god, it does._

 

And when Lance suddenly rolls the ball of his foot _up_ —Keith practically loses it. He hunches over the table, spoon cluttering out of his hand.

 

“Keith, you sure as hell don’t look okay—” Hunk begins.

 

“No, you know w-what, I’m feeling a little sick,” Keith lies, taking in a gasping breath as Lance slowly removes his foot, but not before dragging down the outline of Keith’s length. Keith coughs to cover up a groan. “I’m going to head to my, uh, um—my room.” He states quickly before booking it out of there, extremely red in the face.

 

“You know what, I’m gonna go check on him.” Hunk says worriedly, however Lance is quick to recover from the oh-so-sexy sight of Keith losing his shit.

 

“No! Um, ahaha. I mean, no that’s okay. I’ll go check on him!”

 

“Are you sure, Lance—” The concerned paladin begins once more, however Lance waves him off.

 

“Yeah, yeah don’t worry about it.” He finishes a little too dismissively before heading off to find the red paladin.

 

As Lance rounds the corner heading towards Keith’s room he finds himself slammed against the wall. Quickly Keith’s lips were on his as his hands came up to tug at Lance’s hair. The kiss initiated was rough and clumsy; passionate. Keith’s lips were moving against Lance’s at a bruising rate as the red paladin pushed him further into the wall. Lance groaned at the roughness of it all and pushed back even harder into the kiss; sinking his teeth into Keith’s bottom lip and tugging on it before releasing it with audible pop. Keith dove back in, ravaging his mouth as Lance found his tongue to be sucked into the red paladin’s mouth. Keith gasped into the kiss meanwhile Lance began to run his hands up and down Keith’s sides, slowly sliding his shirt up and down. He nearly growled when Lance found the man’s nipples and gave them a small tug. To get back at the blue paladin Keith cupped Lance’s hard on. He let out a heady moan at the sudden contact and released the kiss.

 

“Room. Now.” He grunted.

 

The two boys stumbled a little ways down the hall to Keith’s door, and the red paladin practically broke the scanner as he slammed his palm down.

 

“For someone who was a bit of a mess earlier, you sure are eager.” Lance starts cheekily as the door slides open and he backs Keith into the room.

 

“I’ve been dreaming of this for months now, Lance…” Keith responds through his teeth as his grabs at Lance’s shirt, pulling the boy towards him. Lance smirks at him as he tilts his head down minutely and looks up at Keith threw his lashes, a flirty glint to his eyes.

 

“ _I’ve_ been fantasizing of something like this since I first saw you in the garrison.” Lance admits, searching the red paladin’s eyes for his reaction.

 

Keith sucks in a shuddering breath before capturing Lance’s lips once more. Lance pushes into him roughly but pulls away. “Well,” Keith pauses to pant slightly, not one to let himself be beat, “ _I’ve_ been actually dreaming of me and you in certain… _situations_ ,” He pauses for effect, tilting his head up, “for at least four months now…” Keith challenges.

 

Lance’s grin grows larger as he responds, “That’s nothing. I’ve been fucking myself into my bunk since the day I saw you fly the simulator.” Keith chokes minutely at that, burying his head into Lance’s neck with a shuddering sigh.

 

“You can’t just _say_ things like that…”

 

Lance hums, “And why not?” prods the slightly taller boy, “You obviously like it…” He trails off. He pauses for a moment, as if deciding something. If there was one thing Keith had learned about Lance, it was that silence was never a good thing coming from him. “Don’t you love being humiliated, Keith? Spreading yourself wide up for me at the table, like that wasn’t an open invitation to make you suffer…” Lance teases as he slowly backs Keith against the bed. The outcome seemed to be phenomenal.

 

“Lance!” Cries Keith indignantly as a blush burst high across his cheekbones, the red paladin glares at him without any real venom. It was only slightly true… it was just so invigorating, dammit! The fact that you could be caught at any moment, seeing how long you can last until you explode; it made adrenaline course through his veins, it turned him on so much. Ugh. Quickly the backs of his knees hit the side of the bed and he buckles under his own weight. It’s crazy how fast he’s reverted back to the previously blushing mess he’d been at the table. Lance chuckles as he climbs atop the red paladin, like a lion on the prowl. His eyes roam over Keith, willing the boy’s clothes to burn away with his eyes.

 

“Maybe I should just leave you like this, all hot and bothered—”

 

“You wouldn’t _dare_.” Keith shoots heatedly as he grabs two fistfuls of Lance’s shirt and bring the boy down atop if him, smashing their lips together. He could feel Lance smiling against the kiss.

 

“Mmm, no I wouldn’t. I like you too much,” Responds the blue paladin with a wide grin.

 

Keith breathes out heavily through his nose, not quite sure how to respond momentarily. “I, uh- I like you a lot too…” He trails off in an embarrassing manner, his voice smaller and more timid.]

 

“Oh my gooood.” Lance reacts with a goofy smile as his face falls into the other boy’s neck. “You’re so adorable, you emotionally stunted baby,” He says with reverence, his tone laden with adoration. The blue paladin looks up at Keith, still a blushing mess and his grin turns from cute to evil in a second. “Now…” He trails off, slowly lowering himself down Keith’s body, maneuvering to the foot of the bed. “It’s time we take care if this.” He says as he presses his cheek to Keith’s inner thigh and begins to nudge open his legs with his hands. Lance’s voice had dropped an octave and a shudder racked Keith’s body. The tanned boy eyes the tent forming in his pants hungrily, mischief dancing in his eyes.

 

Keith was definitely screwed.

 

He just couldn’t seem to find it in himself to care anymore.


	3. ('Cause I've Been There Before)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance misses his family.
> 
> Lance's POV a week after The Understanding On the Beach(TM).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter for a little more development and clarity on the boys' relationship.

{Chapter two}

('Cause I've Been There Before)

 

 

Ok so Lance was trying _really_ hard.

 

However training with Keith proved to be much harder as of late. After certain, well… events, had transpired not but a week ago, it had been becoming increasingly difficult to concentrate on anything that wasn’t Keith. It didn’t matter what he was doing, the blue paladin’s mind always seemed to wonder back to one short-fused, gorgeous boy with the most _expressive_ purple-grey eyes—

 

Ok. See?

 

Lance just, ugh, he felt like a 12 year old girl on speed or something. He had to be high on something, because being… being this _close_ to Keith was just so exhilarating. Each time Lance found himself staring at the red paladin’s full lashes, messy (cute) bed head or porcelain complexion (the list could go on), he could feel and most definitely hear his heart palpitations; always scared that Keith could somehow feel the beating organ like some kind of bass drum. Just his laugh, for Christ sake, had him melting in his seat. Keith reminded him of family, and well, that kinda made him sad sometimes.

 

By now, his mama would’ve smacked him upside the head, grinning and muttering something along the lines of _ah young love_ , before ruffling his hair affectionately. It was at times like these Lance really missed his family. His plump mama, always swaying to whatever was drifting out the radio at the time. She’d always had it on this one Spanish acoustic station when she was in a good mood. The chords still resonated within his soul, notes pulling together, stringing along to an unnamed tune. Music had always been a large part of his home. It didn’t matter what time it was. At dawn, a soft melody was playing, accommodating the slow setting sun with its gradient ambers, cheerful pinks and golden poppy accents. During spring cleaning an upbeat song bounced back and forth against the walls of the household, motivating everyone about; the evenings were no exception, with the hustle and bustle of dinner preparations, for the never ate out unless it was something incredibly special, everything was constantly moving, and of course the music did the scene just.

 

He really missed it.

 

So when Keith had taken Lance into his arms that day, it was as if a inundation of emotions had just flooded to the surface, barreling past his walls built up of hundreds of miles of stupid jokes and insecurities, of attempts to prove himself. Of what? He had absolutely no clue.

 

And then, Keith had slowly but surely, weaseled his way into his heart. Going further than he’d ever thought their relationship would ever go. Keith had become fluid with the music he’d once cherished, he’d once associated with the term _home_. Honestly it scared the fucking shit out of him. However Lance had never quite been one to reject change in its entirety, but embrace it with open arms.

 

Now, Keith stood in front of him, arm lowered, sword clanking to the training room floor. Lance realized numbly that he’d completely zoned out for god knows how long, thinking about home, about Keith, about _home_. He wasn’t sure exactly what his expression had entailed, but it was enough for Keith to grip him by the waist and tug the blue paladin forward with small amount of resistance.

 

His face came close, and Lance could smell the mint on his breath from when they’d brushed their teeth together that morning. It was nothing sudden nor surprising when the red paladin’s pliant lips found his own, moving at a languid pace, savouring the moment while they could. Neither said a word. Lance’s hands lifted to rest on either sides of Keith’s jaw, thumbs pressing into his cheeks as he coaxed the boy forward even more than before so that their bodies were one. Keith’s lips were always soft, his addiction to Lance’s rose oil infused lip balm adorable and a little unsettling, but when they kissed like this, unrushed and slow, he could really appreciate the slight quirk.

 

He was ok, he had Keith. He was ok.

 

And finally, they’d retired to his room, cuddling up against each other, sharing their individual warmths. They had the day off, Allura had deemed their work highly satisfactory as of late. Keith’s hand brushed the side of his face, threading into Lance’s hair almost as if he were petting the blue paladin. Swapping lazy kisses every once in a while, Lance nuzzled against Keith’s chest. At a quickening pace, the red paladin was beginning to change so that his previous title of “emotionally stunted baby” morphed into “emotionally stunted baby towards everyone with the exception of Lance” which was, in Lance’s opinion, way too long.

 

Lance was never quite sure how his boyfriend—is that what they were? They’d never really spoken of it—always saw straight through him. When the blue paladin’s mood struck, holing himself up in his room, confidence near to none, Keith was there. Ever present; sturdy. Lance had never been sure what his feelings for Keith had entailed back in the garrison, the concept of a rivalry masking his true feelings, but now it was becoming a little clearer. It had never really been the physical aspect of a relationship with Keith, which, don’t get him wrong, did also appeal to the blue paladin in its entirety, at the time it had been the mystery behind the boy.

 

And even now, he still had that sort of mystery to him, drawing Lance towards Keith like some sort of black hole.

 

Like, a really hot black hole.

 

Even with Keith’s guard down around Lance, he still felt is if there were more to learn about the boy. Just the other day he’d sworn at Lance in Korean and Lance had become more surprised than offended at the insult, begging the red paladin to teach him something. He didn’t know much in the first place, also not having practiced in a very long time, but he did what he could. He tried. In return Lance had taught him how to call himself a dumbass in Spanish without telling him the English translation. Sometimes Lance was an asshole, but you know what? Now he was Keith’s asshole and he’d have to deal with that.

 

Hopefully he was up to the challenge.

 

With the way Keith smiled at him now, sleepily—lovingly—, legs tangled in his, he was sure it wouldn’t be too hard for the red paladin. At least, it was what he hoped. Team Voltron, Keith, they were his only family now, and family was one of the most important things in Lance’s life. He couldn’t afford to lose them, any of them.

 

So he clung to Keith tighter, wishing the bad thoughts away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all didn't think I'd make Lance neurotypical right? Lmao, but it's ok because he's got Keith to help him through it like the good bf he is <3

**Author's Note:**

> I've written all characters to be of consenting age.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> tumblr: creamcheese-sama


End file.
